


"There, you still cold?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [16]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Movie Night, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"There, you still cold?"

I still didn’t know what I was doing there. I felt so out of place, bored, isolated. 

I couldn’t understand why Steve invited me over for his sleepover. Sure, we kind of got along, we chatted and the teachers often told us off for talking in class and not paying attention, but… were we… friends?

I sighed, cuddling over myself. I lazily looked at the TV even if I wasn’t paying attention to the movies. I wasn’t too into that movie marathon. Besides, I was freezing! Why was this place so cold?!

I looked down to Steve, who rested his back against the side of the bed. He noticed I was staring, so he looked up and winked an eye at me. I got flustered, not expecting that gesture. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked me worriedly, and I found it very sweet that he cared so much. He seemed genuinely concerned about me feeling comfortable.

“Nothing” I lied, shrugging a little and pretending to watch the movie. 

“No, it’s not nothing, you look uncomfortable” He patted my leg to get my attention, somewhat playfully. “What is it?” 

I looked at the others, but Steve’s friends were too immersed in the movie and their own conversations to realize about ours.

“I’m just… cold” It wasn’t a lie, but I was still hiding the fact that I didn’t understand what I was doing there with everyone else. 

Steve smiled a little and stood up. Then, with a bit of effort, he lied down behind me. He had to crawl over me, tickling me in the process to make me laugh, until he finally settled down there with me. 

I lied on my side and Steve too, and as soon as he got comfortable, he placed an arm over me and brought me closer to him so my back rested against his chest. His body heat was nice and pleasant. 

“There, you still cold?” He asked me, casually resting his chin on my arm.

“Well, that’s better…” 

“Get comfortable, okay? You can snuggle closer, you’ll get warm faster” 

I grinned and gave in the temptation. I turned around to be facing him and snuggled as closer to him as I could, hiding my face on his chest as both his arms wrapped around me to keep me close too. 

Truth was I didn’t even know Steve that well, but we were comfortable right there, like it was something we did often. I smiled and happily closed my eyes just as he fondly squeezed me against him, cheerfuly chuckling as well.


End file.
